Peacekeeper
by Nyodrite
Summary: Then Kakashi started screaming. A horrible, desperate kind of screaming; the kind a mother does when she watches her child die in front of her, the kind a shinobi does when he realizes he's too late to save his team- it was the scream of someone who lost everything and had been powerless as it happened. The kind of scream that had Sakumo's hair raising and heart sinking.


**Prelude: The Beginning**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Winner: Hatake Kakashi!"

A pair of medics came to carry away the unconscious genin, perhaps pinning the Kumo-nin with wire and then electrocuting him was a bit much but-...

 _"Pathetic little_ **_monster_** **,** _I bet your father can't stand you. Your sensei probably only entered you so he wouldn't have to deal with you any more- he was likely disappointed you didn't_ die _already."_

...-he really didn't care.

Kakashi walked off the field on his own power, slumping slightly when a medic accosted him in the exit tunnel but he didn't argue over being fussed over. It was there that Tōsan and Sensei met up with him, the blond grinning while his father took on an amused expression at his resigned posture to the medic.

"He's fine." the medic eventually declared. "Tired but that's expected. Make sure he eats a hearty meal then gets a good night's sleep- have him sleep in if possible too, extra rest will only do him good."

Sensei nodded to the kunoichi as Tōsan stooped to grab him and place him on the man's shoulders. "I'll request to be informed of the decision on his promotion rather then him being summoned." Sensei promised.

"That leaves the meal, hmm?" Tōsan said musingly, "I wonder where could we possibly-"

Kakashi huffed, tugging on his dad's hair. " _Snack Akimichi_ . You promised if I did well and I _won_." He reminded.

"Hmm…" Tōsan hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know...I can't remember saying something like that-" He grabbed a handful of hair and _yanked_ . "Ow-ow-ow!" But Tōsan was laughing so he knew it was fine. "Alright! _Snack Akimichi_ it is! Who am I to argue with the Tournament Champion?"

Sensei deadpanned. "Certainly not his father." And Kakashi tossed a kunai at the blond, not even having to look for him to know his teacher had caught the weapon and stowed it away. "So cranky, Kakashi-chan, one would assume you'd lost or something."

"I won the Chūnin Exams," Kakashi protested. "Drop the '-chan'."

The blond sped up slightly, turning so he'd see the playful mischief lighting his teacher's face. "Maybe a nap would put you in a better mood, ne, _Kakashi-_ **_chan_**?"

" _Children_ ." Tōsan said, amused, before he'd done more then reach for his weapon pouch. It _was_ satisfying to see Sensei turn a light red and cough embarrassedly at the admonishment. "We're here."

The shokudo was, having been built near the beginning of the Second War, worn yet well taken care of, made of Hashirama wood with hard-packed dirt floors that shifted to wood and littered with hanging potted plants to provide for earth and water jutsu. It was divided into lower tables and higher Suna-styled tables that came with chairs- it was this kind of table that they were seated at, though the seating was less chair and more couch due to the fact they were in a booth.

"I'll be back," Sensei told them once they'd ordered, departing in a whirl of leaves that were absently brushed onto the dirt flooring with a well controlled, mild wind jutsu from Tōsan.

Tōsan put a hand on his head, not ruffling his hair but simply resting there, giving an occasional soft scratch that the man used when scratching near a ninken's ears. "You did well." his father told him and he looked up with slitted eyes, meeting a soft smile that had the satisfaction that hadn't come from simply winning the tournament curled in his gut. "Your opponent was wrong," Tōsan added, hand keeping him from turning away and gaze keeping him from simply closing his eyes. " _I love you_ , **_never_ ** doubt that."

"Yes Tōsan." Kakashi said, because there wasn't really anything else he _could_ say.

The hand rubbed his head before moving away as Minato-sensei retook his seat. "They'd already came to a decision about you when I went to tell them," Sensei said, waiting for the food to be placed before finishing, "I'm sorry. You'll now be facing long hours, longer times away from home but at least the pays better- it seems like you're a chūnin Kakashi!"

 _I did it..._ Kakashi thought then, because it needed to be verbalized, said, "I _did_ it."

"Yes," Tōsan told him as Sensei mused his hair. "You did."

It was a good meal and a better evening, Kakashi didn't want it to end because right there- at that moment, he was _happy_.

And then he collapsed.


End file.
